Behind Those Eyes
Story about magick, mystery, love, and a young cat creatures quest to not only find herself, but to also save Akeiante before its too late. Behind Those Eyes -0- “She shall be mine! You will never see her again!!! I shall teach her about black magick, and together my stolen daughter and I shall rule Akeiante forever!!!” A woman with skin and hair as white as snow, eyes a dark eternal blue like the night, and with a deep red slash acrost her forehead hissed in triumph. A dark haired beauty lay at her side, crying out in remorse as her two week old daughter was snatched out of her grasp. The dark haired woman had tried her hardest to phase as all Cat Creatures on her world could, but the pale lady had clawed her out before she even could. “She will never be your daughter! I am the queen of this world. You my petty friend are nothing, but an evil-spirited beast who calls herself a Werecat. Give her to me before I destroy you for trying to take away Maney. Here me out, Kaia, if you so much as harm a hair on her head or sway her an inch over to the dark side I am going to banish you from this planet. And, as you well know there are no other livable planets out there.” The dark haired lady growled as she mashed her teeth together out of pure unadulterated anger.Kaia ignored her, and used her tail to whip the other lady smack in the face. As the full moon began to rise in the sky, it revealed that the two were situated in the middle of the forest, and that they both were dressed in the traditional Cat Creature garb. A garb that for the females was a dark purple dress with a slot for a tail, sandals (for a Cat Creature can not easily wear flip flops), and red hair bands. “As if! You are weak and pathetic for a being that calls herself a Cat Creature. I am this Clan’s rightful leader, and that little cub is mine, Krystaletta!” Kaia hissed and raised her right paw as if to rid the world of the queen of the Werecats. “No, take me instead. Leave her be…” Kaia did not care for any of the words that Krystaletta had uttered out of her lips, and she also did not particularly care about anyone but herself. She wanted the kingdom for herself, and she’d do anything to get it. She raised her paws up, claws out, and ripped Krystaletta’s heart right out. After that she stole Krystaletta’s daughter away, and naturally one would think the daughter would turn out as vile as the one who cared for her, but this was not the case. Maney, which translates literally to daughter of the roses, ran away as soon as the dreams hit her revealing the fact the Kaia was never her mother to begin with. And, the day that she hit sixteen was the day that changed her life forever- for better or worse only time can tell. Category:Fan Fiction